With development of a touch display technology, a narrow-frame touch display apparatus has been widely used. A touch display screen in the narrow-frame touch display apparatus has features of larger display region and narrower frame.
A user controls the touch display screen to display an image by performing a touch operation on the touch display screen. Exemplarily, the touch display screen generally includes a touch panel and a display panel which are stacked sequentially. The touch display apparatus further includes a processor and a touch Integrated Circuit (IC), the touch IC is respectively connected with the processor and the touch panel, and the processor is further connected with the display panel. In the case that the user performs the touch operation on the touch panel with a finger, the touch panel generates a touch signal; the touch IC acquires the touch signal generated by the touch panel, and determines position information of a touch point according to the acquired touch signal; and the touch IC further sends the position information of the touch point to the processor, so that the processor controls the display panel to display a corresponding image according to the position information of the touch point.
In the narrow-frame touch display apparatus, the frame of the touch display screen is narrow, the user easily touches the touch display screen by mistake when holding the narrow-frame touch display apparatus to make the touch display screen display image, and therefore, an accuracy of touch control is relatively low.